


ISWMLE (a peeping Tim)

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Flexibility, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Size Kink, Sloppy Seconds, Stuffing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Five times Tim spies on Dick having sex and once he gets to join.5+1 fic





	ISWMLE (a peeping Tim)

I

He doesn’t mean to.

The first time, anyways.

It’s late and he can’t sleep, not an unusual thing for Tim- or anyone else around here, honestly. As such, he’s not really surprised to find someone already in the training room when he comes down to, hopefully, tire himself out. Right away he can hear Roy and when he rounds the corner, Dick’s figure is unmistakable. Tim stops without really thinking about it. Dick must have gotten back from an outing recently if he’s still in his Nightwing gear as opposed to Roy who obviously must have just woken up.

Dick’s holding back. He usually does, of course, especially in mock fights. Even in actual fights, Tim isn’t sure he’s seen Dick go full out often. If a friend’s life is immediately in danger though, Dick is a force to be reckoned with. At the moment, Dick and Roy appear pretty evenly matched. Roy is a big guy and he definitely isn’t holding back but Dick takes each blow gracefully and returns with swift, well placed jabs in tender spots. It’s only when it looks like Roy’s honestly getting the upper hand that Dick gets annoying.

Suddenly he's almost impossible to hit or get a hold of, easily ducking and dodging out of everything Roy tries to hit him with. When Tim walked in on this, it was an even exchanging of blows; now it’s just Roy trying not to trip over his own feet as Dick more or less dances circles around him. It might not be obvious to Roy but to Tim, Dick is just playing now. It’s not that Dick isn’t competitive, he just hates showing it.

It happens quick, too quick for Roy to really be able to do anything about it as Dick takes him to the mat hard. Tim hears the audible thump and, simultaneously, the small ‘oaf’ Roy makes. Even if Dick isn’t taking this seriously anymore, it’s still awing to watch Dick’s barely five-six, lean figure take out all six feet of buff Roy like nothing. With Dick’s arm locked under one of his shoulders and his leg pinned down between his thighs, Roy just sits still for a moment and catches his breath.

They both laugh.

“Are you going to tap out?” Dick asks pointedly.

“Yeah yeah, you got me,” Roy agrees and he uses his free hand to tap the mat. Dick eases his hold and Roy rolls over so they’re laying face to face on their sides. They’re breathing so hard it’s the only thing Tim can hear. They had to have been at this a while. “You really are fuckin’ flexible, aren’t you?”

“Wanna see?”

Tim isn’t the only one caught off guard. The sudden change from just having a good time to something so obviously suggestive throws both him and Roy. A moment of unsure silence passes before Roy laughs again, like he’s laughing off a joke. Dick lifts a leg and _easily_ brings it up parallel with his torso. Roy stops laughing.

“Oh shit, you’re serious,” he murmurs between breaths. He’s definitely serious. Tim’s angle to this is odd but he can see well enough to know exactly what’s going on. He can see Roy run his broad hand up the underside of Dick’s thigh and squeeze appreciatively. He can see Dick grin and the moment his eyes flutter shut when Roy slides his hand back down and grips his taut ass. Roy lets out a small, rumble of a growl.

“I can’t say I haven’t thought about this,” he admits and Dick laughs a little as Roy pushes against him for a kiss. Dick accepts it easily, the soft sound of their lips meeting all too audible in the otherwise quiet room.

“I’ve heard,” he assures.

“Heard?” Roy repeats. “From- _Jason_.”

“I’m neither confirming or denying it was Jason,” Dick says, not even flinching as Roy moves on top of him and effectively pins his leg vertically against his chest. Tim loses most of his ability to see what’s happening, now only given the view of Roy’s broad back and the hand feeling up Dick’s strong thigh. His hand strays further down, cupping Dick’s cock briefly before sliding down to rub two fingers between his ass through his spandex.

“I’ve heard some things about you, too,” Roy assures. Dick snorts a small sound.

“From Jason?” he asks.

“From a few people,” Roy replies. Tim really wishes he could hear what Roy says next because it sends a shudder through Dick and audibly makes him groan.

“Wanna find out?” Dick says huskily. Things happen fast from there. Roy is yanking the zipper of Dick’s suit down his back, kissing him hard and fast as he tries to get to his bare skin. Dick works with him just as hasty, moving to shrug out of his suit as fast as Roy can get him out of it. He looks so small under Roy, something only accentuated when Roy hoists him up by his hips to push both the suit and his briefs down under his ass. As flexible as Dick is, it’s easy to twist and turn him this and that way until Roy can finally throw the suit aside completely.

It hits Tim suddenly that he absolutely shouldn’t be here watching this at all. It’s already a miracle neither of them have spotted him yet and if either of them were going to, it would definitely be Dick and Tim would never be able to look him in the face again. Moving feels impossible at the moment, however, especially when Roy hooks a hand under Dick’s other leg and pushes it up against his chest as well.

“Fuck,” Roy groans and he moves to straddle Dick’s thighs, pinning him to the mat basically bent in half. Tim can see Dick’s- everything, really. His hard cock stood ready and waiting, his testicles and the honestly surprising silver piercing just beneath them, and his twitching hole. Roy licks his thumb and reaches back to run it over Dick’s perineum, making him shudder when he catches the piercing on his way down, and circles his hole slowly.

A shudder jumps down Tim’s back as he hears Roy spit into his hand and rubs it against Dick’s hole. He adjusts himself enough to grind his own cock against Dick’s and they both groan.

“Roy,” Dick rasps. “Lube. _Real_ lube.”

“I know, baby,” Roy assures softly. “I’m not gonna hurt you.” He rolls his thumb against Dick’s shiny hole but doesn’t press in. Instead he just teases, rocking their cocks together and moving his thumb from hole to piercing and back again until Dick is a panting, mewling mess. His noises go straight to Tim’s dick.

Tim is achingly aware of how hard he is just _watching_ this. He's never really been interested in porn, let alone as something to masturbate to, but this is making it extremely difficult to keep his hands off of himself. Fortunately, he's too afraid to move to even do that. With Roy's back to him and Dick well under him, he's out of sight but he's not exactly hidden in the dark hallway.

“Roy if you don't get your cock in me right now, we're never doing this again,” Dick threatens. Roy just laughs, though. Whether or not the threat is serious, he's hardly complaining. He pushes the waistband of both his sweatpants and his boxers down under his cock and Dick groans at the sight. When Roy moves to tease his cock against Dick’s hole, Tim can see why. He's _very_ generously endowed.

“Fuck, where-” Roy begins.

“Suit,” Dick answers before he can even finish. Roy reaches for it hastily and when he leans aside, Tim is given a full view of Dick’s head tossed back beautifully against the mat. He's also reminded with a sudden urgency that all it would take for Dick to notice him now is to look up.

“You keep lube on you?” Roy asks as he finds a pack and tears the corner off between his teeth. Dick’s toes curl impatiently over Roy's shoulders.

“You never know who you'll run into,” he replies suggestively. Roy drools a little lube down his sack and hole and uses a pair of fingers to rub it in before slowly pushing them inside. Dick takes them with great ease, groaning in satisfied relief, and Roy gladly adds more lube before twisting and spreading his fingers in deep. Tim can see how easy Dick is to work open, the lewd show far from shy. Dick reaches up to dig his fingers into Roy's shoulders and Roy leans down to kiss him.

“Put it in,” Dick urges in a sultry tone. “I wanna feel you stretch me.”

“ _Fuck_ , baby,” Roy rasps back. Tim almost catches himself groaning, too. He watches as Roy uses the last of the lube to slick his cock before lining up with Dick’s eager hole. He uses his thumb to press in and they both groan deeply. Roy pushes in slow but sure, stretching Dick inch after inch with his thick cock. Dick claws his shoulders so hard, welts appear in his pale bronze skin.

“God you're so tight like this,” Roy says breathlessly and he moves to grip Dick's ankles and nearly push them behind his head. Not that Dick seems to mind or even notice. “I'm gonna fuck you stupid then fold you over and watch you come on your face while I eat you out.”

Tim needs to leave _now_.

His face is way too hot and the loud, approving moan Dick gravels out doesn't help. As much as a part of him definitely wants to see that, he's already watched this far longer than he ever should have and he absolutely doesn't want to get caught. Besides, he's almost certain if he keeps watching this much longer he may actually come in his pants without ever touching himself.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Roy, fuck,” Dick chants as Roy thrusts into him as hard and fast as the rest of this has happened. The slap of slick skin sounds extraordinarily graphic. “ _Fuck_ I love it.”

Tim, awkwardly, times his slow steps backwards with each thrust until he’s far enough away he feels he can bolt for it without drawing attention to himself. Once back in the safety of his own room, he hardly needs to touch himself before he’s coming to the image of Dick on his back, being fucked senseless.

When he goes to check the footage for the training room later, he assures himself it’s to make sure it gets deleted before anyone else sees it and not because he was hoping to see the rest. It’s already erased by the time he gets to it.

II

The second time, he still definitely doesn’t _mean_ to.

They hang out sometimes. They all have such a wide range of interest and conflicting schedules that getting more than a few of them to agree on doing one thing at any given time is basically impossible but every so often a few of them can agree on one movie to watch and sit around for a while. Which would be fine if Dick and Wally hadn’t disappeared some fifteen minutes ago for ‘snacks’ and haven’t returned.

Tim _knows_ he should leave well enough alone, knows what they probably got distracted doing, but if he doesn’t check and something bad has happened-

Nothing bad has happened, of course.

Again, Tim finds himself frozen down the end of a dark hallway. Dick's on his knees on the floor, his back pressed against a hall wall, and Wally is stood over him. They're a lot closer than in the training room and Tim is almost certain they should see him but neither of them notice. Dick is a little too busy kissing Wally’s cock and, oddly enough, Wally is a little too busy enjoying the attention.

“Weren't you the one that told me to ‘hurry’?” Wally murmurs somewhere between frustrated and blissful. Dick takes the tip between his lips just for the sake of pulling off with a pop.

“Are you complaining?” Dick asks and he grins mischievously before teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue. Wally grunts. “We can stop.”

“I just don't see why we can't bail already,” he replies. He clenches his fingers against the wall and withholds a groan as Dick takes a good portion of his cock into his mouth and bobs his head briefly before pulling off again. His lips are slick and shiny with spit already and he laps up the precum that beads to the tip with a flick of the tongue.

“Because,” he says and he blows gently on the head. Wally shudders violently. “I don't get to see Tim a lot and I want to spend time with him. So hurry up.” Hearing his name nearly makes Tim jump out of his skin, assuming the worst; that Dick has known he was here from the beginning. Clearly that's not the case. Instead, Tim is torn between the warm feeling of Dick wanting to spend time with him and the disappointment that Dick obviously sees him as a kind of little brother.

Which they're not brothers. Not _really_. Right? That would make the slight crush he's had on Dick since forever pretty weird. It would definitely make the fact that he can't seem to jerk off to anything other than thinking about Dick in the training room weird.

“I don't exactly have control over that,” Wally assures. Tim knows full well he can leave now and they wouldn't be any the wiser or, if he were really feeling up to it, put an end to this by making his presence known. He does neither- quite consciously, unfortunately. After last time, it's far too tempting to stay and watch especially when they aren't likely to notice him if he's careful.

Whatever qualms Tim does have about doing this quickly are forgotten about when Dick sinks down on Wally’s cock to the very root. He doesn't even have any trouble with it, taking it down his throat and pushing his nose into Wally's curly red pubes. The angle Tim has shows the bulge in Dick’s throat perfectly. Wally groans loudly. Dick rests there briefly before pulling off again, grinning with complete awareness of what he looks like.

“If you're gonna be noisy we can't do things like this,” Dick says.

“Yeah yeah, I got it,” Wally replies hastily. “Can you really blame me, though? Your mouth’s so good, Dick.”

“Then fuck my throat and let's hurry this up,” Dick answers as he draws his tongue along the underside of the tip.

“Don't have to tell me twice,” Wally murmurs. He thrusts forward suddenly, obviously catching Dick off guard and pushing his head against the wall. Dick stabilizes himself easily though and the next thrust drives back down his throat. A throaty groan comes from Dick as Wally wastes no time rutting against his face deep and fast. His knees rest in Dick's shoulders, effectively pinning him against the wall and blocking Tim's view.

What he can see, however, is Dick hastily unbuttoning his pants and pulling out his hard, twitching cock. He strokes himself with both hands but seems to be unable to match Wally’s frantic pace. Tim hears him gag faintly but it just makes Wally groan and reach down to stroke the nape of Dick’s neck. Not that he's surprised but wow Dick can take a beating.

It's difficult for Tim to decide if he's more interested in doing these things to Dick or having Dick do them to him- or neither. Watching alone is oddly satisfying in its own way and more often than not, Tim finds himself getting off to imagining watching Dick with other people. It's extremely hard not to try to touch himself now and the fact that he hasn't made a noise is more due to his breath being caught in his throat.

“Man, you're so pretty like this,” Wally says. Dick reaches up to push at Wally’s thighs, getting him to move a step back so he can catch his breath. He looks a mess, mouth wet and turning pink from the sheer roughness. Spit and precum string to his lips and run down his chin as he pants for air. Wally strokes his head gently, earning a satisfied grin from Dick, and he presses his cock against his cheek, leaving sticky precum on his face.

“Thanks,” Dick rasps back and his smile is still way too charming considering the circumstances. Wally coaxes Dick’s mouth back to his cock by the back of his head and Dick gladly opens again

“Almost there,” he assures as if Dick doesn't look like he's having a good time. This time, Wally moves Dick’s head instead, using his mouth and throat as he sees fit. The change means Tim can see Dick’s face and throat again and more specifically, watch his throat bulge with every thrust. Drool drips down his chin. Tim swallows hard.

Dick flutters his eyes closed as he strokes himself quicker, rutting his hips in little circles aimlessly. Wally’s grip on his hair is firm enough to keep him in place regardless and every down thrust bumps Dick’s nose against his pelvis none too gently. If he's meeting any resistance at all, he doesn't notice it. His strokes get more shallow but no less quick, fucking Dick’s throat hard enough he almost seems to wince.

“Fuck, your throat’s so good, Dick,” Wally rumbles out in a groan. He holds Dick down suddenly and Dick whimpers out a pleasured moan. Tim sees his Adam's apple bob as he swallows but, inevitably, he gags and cum suddenly drips from his nose. Wally pulls him off slow, cum stringing and dripping from his mouth, and Dick exhales another shaky groan. He's coming soon after with his tongue lolled out showing off the mess of his mouth.

That's a mental image Tim knows he's not going to forget about easily.

“You good?” Wally asks. Dick nods. Realising they're done and definitely will be spotting him soon, Tim leaves a little too quickly.

“Oops. Sounds like someone caught a show,” Wally murmurs. Dick laughs breathlessly.

“Oops.”

Tim has to jerk off in the bathroom just to get his hard on to go away. Neither of them mention anything about it to him, however, and he can safely say they didn't see it was him.

III

The next time was _technically_ on purpose.

He was just testing a micro drone and so happened to hear someone mention that Dick was on the roof- with very suggestive implications. Tim was curious about the validity of that, that's all. Is that really ‘on purpose’? Besides, it's hardly his fault Dick’s favourite past time is apparently having sex where they might get caught. There's clearly an exhibitionist streak in him considering how many people on the team can just fly.

And valid it is.

It looks like they were sunbathing and definitely _aren't_ anymore. Dick is on his side, head tossed back into Conner’s chest, and Conner is holding his leg up and open while he fucks him slow and steady. There's nothing left to the imagination; Conner’s thick cock so deep in him, Tim can distinctly make out its bulge in Dick’s lean stomach. Dick’s already panting and out of breath like they've been at this a while.

This is the first time Tim hasn't been in any immediate danger of getting caught. Sure, Conner _might_ notice the drone but considering how busy he is, that seems unlikely. It's kind of weird. Tim looks around his room as if someone is going to be there to catch him but there's not. The only person that comes into his room unprompted is Dick anyways and he's obviously busy. Making sure the drone is safely hovering first, Tim relaxes back in his chair a little and slips his hand into his pants.

Dick reaches back to dig his fingers into Conner’s hair and Conner leans into him to kiss the crook of his neck. Every thrust rocks him hard and Dick’s achingly hard cock bobs untouched and drooling precum. Conner nips his throat gently.

“I'm coming again,” he murmurs. Dick groans and he arches weakly against him. Conner briefly stills but he doesn't pull out and shortly after, starts to move again. “Still good?”

“I can't believe you're still hard,” Dick replies breathlessly. “Fuck.”

“I told you, I can go for a while,” Conner assures in amusement. “We can stop.” Dick shakes his head.

“No. That's, fuck, only three?” he murmurs. “I can take more.” Conner rubs the thigh in his hand appreciatively and nuzzles his face into Dick’s neck as Dick rasps out a low, desperate sound. Considering Conner’s stamina normally, it's far from surprising to learn that includes his sexual stamina, too. Looking closer, Tim isn't sure all the bruises Dick has are old, either.

“You're so hot, Dick,” Conner groans. “I can't believe we're doing this.” He rolls his hips a little harder and Dick bites his lip as he slides in even deeper. Nor is it surprising Conner is exceptionally endowed.

“Well I didn't- _oh fuck_ ,” Dick breathes out and he swats Conner gently. “Shit, easy, Kon.”

“Yeah, sorry,” Conner replies and he eases his grip again, kissing Dick’s shoulder almost in apology. Dick shudders but it doesn't seem to be in pain but pleasure.

“I didn't know you were interested,” he continues. Conner works up to a quicker rhythm and Dick bites his lip again. “Fuck, I always wanted to fuck a super.” Dick obviously has no shortage of partners or capability of finding partners. Tim can see why, of course, especially with Conner helping show him off entirely; he's gorgeous.

“So, we can do this more often?” Conner asks, tentative like. Dick rasps out a gravely noise as he's fucked more properly and he grips the ground for better purchase.

“Yeah,” he assures. “Yeah, yeah, yes, yes, fuck, yes.” Conner grins and he moves his grip from Dick's thigh to the crook of his knee to spread him wider. Dick claws at the back of Conner’s neck and shoulder but it doesn't have quite the same effect. The fact that he feels so good he's actually _drooling_ is- impressive.

Tim finds himself stroking his cock to their pace. Conner never moves particularly fast but each thrust is hard and deep, drawing grunts and groans out of Dick with ease. With each one, Dick’s lean belly flexes and twists in his desperate squirming and Tim is caught watching the enticing ripple of his muscles.

“Dick,” Conner says into his skin again, planting little kisses that turn into affectionate bites. He buries himself root deep with a powerful thrust and Dick gasps out another quiet ‘ _fuck_ ’ as Conner comes again. “How do you feel?”

“Full,” Dick rasps back. “God you come so much.” Conner groans back as he reaches down to rub his fingers where Dick is stretched impossibly wide around him. Cum leaks out, rolling down the inside of Dick’s thigh in a way that make Tim want to follow it with his tongue. There’s not nearly enough considering he’s been fucked four times straight, though.

“Too much?” Conner asks, obviously far more concerned about Dick than Dick is about himself. Again, Dick just shakes his head. “Can I touch you now?” To that, however, Dick impatiently nods. He definitely doesn’t need to be told twice. Conner moves suddenly and Dick gasps as he’s suddenly pulled on top of him, his own weight now driving Conner’s cock achingly deep. Using the new leverage, Conner grips Dick’s waist in one hand and grinds his hips up easily.

They had to have been at this a while because Conner gets a hand around Dick’s cock, strokes him twice, and he's coming immediately. He throws his head back, back arched beautifully and mouth slacked open with a truly wounded sound on his tongue. Tim is glad he's recording this because he knows for a fact he's going to want to see that again and again. Conner fucks Dick slow and easy as he comes back down to his senses again and catches his breath.

“Oh fuck,” he says softly between pants. “Fuck you're still hard.”

“Tired?” Conner asks.

“Conner, I promise you, I'll tell you when to stop,” Dick assures, sounding more amused than anything. “You gotta- you gotta pull out for a minute, though.” Conner nods. Again, he moves to hold Dick’s thighs, this time one in each hand, and gingerly lifts him up. Tim bites his lip as he watches inch after thick inch slowly withdraw. He realises quickly the little bump in Dick’s low belly doesn't move, though.

Dick digs his nails into Conner’s chest as the tip catches on his rim and when he pops free, cum gushes out. There's _so_ much of it. Tim comes hard and with little warning even to himself, groaning weakly as his eyes remain fixed on Dick’s cum slick, stretched hole.

“Okay,” he murmurs. “Let's keep going.”

“Fuck, really?” Conner groans but Dick is already reaching down to stroke his still rock solid cock. “You're fucking amazing, Dick.”

“I know,” Dick hums back contently. Conner flips them over without warning, pinning Dick beneath him and pushing back in with a single, unbridled roll of the hips. Dick’s breath catches and he shudders, likely hit with over stimulation, but he moans needily all the same.

Tim loses count of how many times they go at it- or rather how many times Conner comes. He'd think he would grow bored sooner than later but really, he doesn't. It takes the better part of an hour and a half before Conner finally waivers and even if Tim can't find it in him to masturbate anymore, he's absolutely fascinated with watching Dick like this. Dick just loves it the entire time even when _he's_ not getting off on it. He almost seems to bask in the attention.

Conner has to carry him back inside and Tim hurriedly finds a safe place to keep that recording for later viewing. He feels like a creep just having it but he can't bring himself to delete it, either.

IV

It's definitely on purpose now.

Tim thinks he's more curious than anything. Dick and Kori have always had a sort of ‘on again, off again, sex friends but still super good friends’ thing going on so it's not too surprising when they start getting a little too cozy.

As much as he wants to pretend not to notice, they are in the same room. Tim tries to keep focus on his work as they exchange dainty, flirty little kisses barely a few feet from him. It gets much harder to even pretend to be working when that quickly downgrades to full on making out. Kori is so big, it looks more like Dick is getting smothered than anything else. He also looks like he doesn't mind, obviously.

So much so, in fact, that when she lifts him up onto the counter for better leverage Dick doesn't even seem to notice. He just keeps his arm wrapped around her waist and every time they break apart to breathe they're grinning at each other excitedly. Dick’s hand strays up her side and-

“Get a room,” Jason says blandly. Tim has to withhold his reaction more than they do. He looks up at Jason curiously before looking more directly at the other two. Dick palms Kori’s breast shamelessly and gives Jason a much too friendly little grin. Jason is unamused.

“You can join us,” Kori offers, smiling just as charming and wide as she drapes herself over Dick’s shoulder and nuzzles into him. Jason’s mild look doesn't waver.

“Your loss,” Dick says, shrugging. It's hard to tell if either of them were being serious. Jason is way more of a brother to Dick than Tim is and he didn't exactly react with horror to the idea of Jason joining in. It really is Jason's loss. At this point, Tim is pretty sure he'd do a lot of things for just an invite to watch.

Dick hops off the counter and both he and Kori head for a bedroom. Jason shakes his head.

It's so easy, it's hard _not_ to. The rooms here already have cameras and turning them on is just a matter of a button press. Tim’s moral dilemma of whether he should or not is thoroughly silenced by the knowledge that he still has the video of Dick and Conner. He has it and almost exclusively uses it and his personal recall of the other two times to masturbate to. It's so past moral dilemma time.

“This got weird,” Tim murmurs. “I'm going to go finish this somewhere else.” Jason doesn't acknowledge him, obviously not caring, and Tim quickly excuses himself with his laptop to somewhere else. He slips into a room, locks the door behind him, and sits with his back against a wall. A part of him hopes that Dick at least covered the camera but it's immediately apparent he hasn't.

They work fast.

Kori already has Dick pinned to the bed, her skirt half hiked up with his hands high on her thighs and Dick’s shirt just gone. What they were doing in the kitchen was extremely tame compared to this. It's clear she really is a great kisser because Dick has all but melted under her. Tim isn't that surprised that even with Kori, Dick is more interested with soaking up the attention.

Suddenly, Kori pushes off and puts room between then, leaving Dick rather dazed looking as she grins down at him.

“Shall we ‘role play’?” she asks. Dick laughs as he runs his hands higher up her thighs.

“I'm guessing you have something in mind?” he urges.

“I am an alien who just crash landed and you are a cute little human,” Kori says in a playfully low voice.

“And the only way you can assimilate our language is by fucking me?” Dick replies and he almost manages to sound a little worried but it's so obviously fake it's hard for either of them not to laugh. Still, Kori says something in Tamaranean and despite not knowing what, it’s definitely said in a seductive voice. Dick bites his lip and attempts to inch out from under her but she moves with him, smiling sweetly.

“If that really is the only way,” he murmurs. He goes so easily from obviously pretending to actually nervous sounding Tim nearly gets whiplash. Dick is a good actor, everyone knows that, but Tim never expected to see him like this.

Kori kisses him again, softer this time, and Dick shudders. She whispers to him more in her language as she moves to kiss his neck and Dick squeaks softly. For as much as he claims to be conversational, Tim doesn't actually know how much of this Dick understands. Tentatively, he reaches to touch her breast and Kori gladly takes his hand to push him closer.

They fumble around playfully and if it weren't for Dick breaking character occasionally to laugh when Kori whispers something to him, Tim would think he was actually concerned. He's stripped down naked long before her, actively trembling under her kisses and touching. Dick reaches to feel her cock and she rubs up against him with little rolls of the hips. He gasps quietly.

“It's big,” he says quietly, looking awed as Kori hikes her skirt up around her waist. “I don't know if you'll fit.” Holy shit she is big. Kori is a lot of woman, nearly a foot and a half taller than Dick, so it's not exactly surprising she's massive below down, too. Dick may be acting but _Tim_ honestly isn't sure if she'll fit. She grabs Dick under the knees suddenly and he jolts as she spreads him open, leaving him to grapple for the sheets.

Kori rubs her cock against the crook of his leg and against his own aching hardon, pulling a quiet whimper from him. Seeing her pushed up against his belly like this is definitely a little intimidating. Tim reaches to stroke his own cock slowly. She purrs something out in Tamaranean and Dick arches against the bed with a soft whimper. He reaches for his jeans hastily and Kori beats him to it, shaking the bottle of lube out of his pocket.

Prepping him is slow to start but the second he starts rolling and rocking his hips for more, Kori fingers him rough and fast. Dick’s own cock drools helplessly against his stomach, untouched by both of them surely in an effort to keep him from coming too soon. Not that that’s the end of the world for Dick, obviously. Her long, slim fingers make him writhe and whimper in a way that definitely isn’t an act. He can’t imagine it’s difficult for her to tease his prostate relentlessly and watching her spread and twist her fingers in his slick hole makes Tim ache.

When she pulls out, Dick breathes out a small whimper. He reaches up to grab her upper arms, bracing himself against her steadfast form to watch as she slicks her cock thoroughly. She presses the tip against his hole, her thumb teasing his piercing, and Dick bites his lip nervously.

“W-wait. You’re too big, this isn’t going to work,” he stammers out. Kori _murps_ a curious sound back at him as she presses in. Dick arches against the bed, fingers digging into her arms. “Oh _fuck_.” He tosses his head back as she slowly sinks in, inch after inch, whispering and cooing things to him. As much as he’s acting, Kori really doesn’t have much of a problem stuffing the full length of her cock in him. Dick’s quivering by the time she bottoms out, toes curled and taunt stomach flexing beautifully.

“Stay, fuck, stay still a minute,” he murmurs, obviously trying to collect himself. “I can feel you in my stomach.” Kori responds by, obviously, not doing that. She doesn’t even thrust, she just rolls her hips forward hard and Dick’s entire body jolts as he comes hard on his own stomach. The noise it pulls out of him, very real and sheerly guttural, sends a shudder of pure lust down Tim’s back. Kori reaches down to cup Dick’s face in both hands and kiss him sweetly.

“Are you alright, my love?” she asks softly. Dick laughs breathlessly.

“Looks like you picked up English pretty well,” he says. Kori grins at him as he slides his hands up to lock them behind her neck. “We should celebrate by you fucking me into the mattress.”

“I think I can manage that,” Kori assures and she kisses him again, smothering the noise he makes as she bucks into him hard. The bump in his stomach definitely is her cock this time. Dick groans wantonly as he threads his fingers in her hair and kisses her neck as best as he can manage between the thrusts that rock him against the bed. Kori grips his thighs firm in her hands, holding them around her waist as she fucks him as asked.

Tim holds his breath as he comes just to make sure he doesn’t let any noises slip out. He decides that the list of things he’d do to so much as get an invitation to watch has just gotten substantially longer. They go at it a while and as usual, Tim watches in fascination long after he's stopped getting off on it.

He saves the video with the rest.

V

Tim watches Dick have sex a lot.

It's the only thing he can get off to anymore. It turns out not to be very difficult, either. He has a couple videos saved, anyways of course. The guilt is there, definitely, and so is the concern that he'll get caught but that's part of his attraction to it whether he likes it or not. He knows fully well if Dick catches him, Tim would not only be mortified but probably blacklisted- if not officially then socially. Dick finding out Tim has not only betrayed his trust but repeatedly and knowingly invaded his privacy and sex life? He'd never live it down.

Nothing about the situation should be attractive let alone arousing but Tim supposes this isn't the weirdest thing about himself.

Dick also has sex a lot and with a lot of different people. That being said, this one surprises Tim. He catches the movement on the feed from Dick’s room out the corner of his eye while he's working on something else and he's immediately alert. Jason hanging around lately isn't all that unusual but seeing him let himself into Dick’s room is a little strange.

Tim nearly drops everything when Jason grabs Dick from behind, throwing his arm around his throat, and yanks him back. Dick jolts and he grabs at Jason's arm frantically but, ultimately, this shouldn't be something that can hold him. He exhales choppily in relief and Tim settles himself. He doesn't think Jason is malicious but it's hard to tell with him sometimes.

“You scared the shit out of me, Jason,” Dick rasps and he almost seems to relax into the chokehold. Jason laughs.

“Lettin’ your guard down for me?” he answers. “I'm flattered.” He pulls tighter, using his other arm for leverage and Dick doesn't even struggle. Soon he stops gasping for breath, though, and soon after that, his eyes roll back and his tongue hangs out. Jason lets him go before Tim can actually be concerned. Dick sucks in a sharp breath and exhales a throaty groan.

“I thought you were ‘busy’,” he says between pants. Jason bites his neck, hard enough to leave indentations, and Dick shudders.

“Too busy for my sweet older brother? Nah,” he assures. “‘sides, I wanted to surprise you.” Dick laughs airily. With an easy yank, Jason turns him around and Dick grins at him mischievously. He grabs Dick's jowls in his hand hard and kisses him even harder, holding them together easily with his other hand.

Apparently they weren't joking about Jason joining in. Tim is honestly a little surprised. Technically they aren't related by blood either but they always seemed very close. He doesn't get his hopes up for what that means about his own crush. At least Jason is handsome.

He's also rough, a lot rougher than most of Dick's other partners. Jason pushes him down onto the bed and Dick bounces on the edge, grinning as his hair is pulled with one hand and Jason’s belt is unbuckled with the other. This obviously isn't a first, or only, time thing, either. Jason pushes his already hard cock into Dick's mouth without hesitation, using the grip on his hair to pull him down to the root all at once.

Dick gags at the suddenness above all else but Jason holds him down, choking him, until Dick pushes against his thighs hard. Even then, he only pulls off long enough for Dick to catch his breath again then he’s thrusting back in with less resistance. He fucks Dick’s throat rough and fast until there’s drool dripping down his chin and he’s latched onto Jason’s thighs like he’s trying to hang on.

When he finally pulls back to actually let Dick breathe, he’s out of breath. Spit strings from his mouth as he openly pants, eventually letting out a raspy little laugh.

“You’re in a mood today,” he comments. Jason snorts in reply.

“Are you complaining?” he asks.

“Not yet,” Dick assures and he smiles a smile that shouldn’t be nearly as charming as it is with spit running down his mouth. Jason grabs his chin, pushes a thumb between his teeth and wretches his mouth open. He presses his thumb against Dick’s tongue and Dick hums back contently at the attention, his fingers still dug into Jason’s thighs. With as little warning as anything else, Jason throws Dick down onto the bed.

He’s on top of him immediately, tearing at his clothes, and Dick is just as urgently trying to help get them off. Tim hears fabric tear and sees more than one button roll off. When that’s not enough, Jason unsheathes his knife to help them along. For the first time, Dick actually seems a little alarmed as Jason cuts clothing from him but he just bites his lip and tries to stay still. Jason’s movements aim more towards functionality than sensuality, however, and he puts it away as soon as Dick is naked.

Grabbing Dick’s thigh hard in one hand, Jason flips him onto his belly and Dick grasps for the sheets with anticipation. It’s easy to forget how strong Jason actually is. Tim rubs his already well erect cock through his jeans attentively. Jason pushes Dick onto his knees and licks his thumb before pulling his firm ass apart to show off his already twitching hole. Cum drips down the inside of Dick’s thigh.

A pause.

Jason thrusts a pair of fingers into Dick suddenly, making him rasp out a noise and lurch against the bed. The whimper he lets out is honestly a little uncomfortable, Jason’s dry fingers urging him to shift away. Of course, Jason grabs his hip hard to hold him in place and pins his ankles under his knees to make sure he stays there. He twists his fingers around before pulling them out slick with cum.

“What, did I tell you I was busy and you immediately found someone else to fuck?” Jason asks as he buries his fingers to the knuckle again. Dick curses into the sheets. “You really are a slut. Who was it?”

“Fuck, Jason-” he rumbles.

“It wasn’t me,” Jason says bluntly, thrusting his fingers against him hard enough to make Dick jolt against the bed again.

“Roy,” Dick answers concise this time. Tim must have missed that. He knew Roy had been around but they must have gone at it quick and not in a usual place. Jason presses a kiss between Dick’s shoulder blades and then a bite and lets out a low, throaty growl.

“Figures,” he scoffs. “Maybe I’ll pay him a visit later-”

In a situation that Tim might otherwise be concerned about, Dick displays effortlessly that he has control of it. Jason’s ‘threat’ obviously is a little too real and a little too close for comfort for Dick.

“Jason,” he warns in a voice that isn’t unfamiliar and likewise, brings the same results as the other times Tim has heard it. Jason stops.

“Sorry,” he murmurs begrudgingly, perhaps the one and only time Tim has heard an apology from him. Jason rocks his fingers again and Dick exhales a shaky, but otherwise agreeable noise. He nods, an assurance that they can continue. Jason withdraws his fingers and Dick’s entire form relaxes a little. He pants into the bed, his cum slick hole twitching eagerly. He quietly groans when he hears Jason uncap the lube.

Jason pours only a bare minimum down Dick’s hole then slicks his own cock with it. Dick grips the sheets so hard his knuckles pale dramatically. The anticipation as Jason presses the head of his achingly hard cock against his hole makes Dick shudder. Not that he has to wait long.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he rasps out as Jason slams into him all at once. There's no hesitation as Jason starts a fast, rough rhythm, having to grip Dick’s hips just to stop him from sliding across the bed. “Fuck, fuck, Jason! _God_.” Tim groans weakly, subconsciously leaning forward as he matches their pace.

“At least he kept you open for me,” Jason comments. He reaches to grab a handful of Dick's hair and pull his head back, allowing his muffled noises to be heard better. “You love this, don't ya?”

“Yes,” Dick groans out. “Yes, yes, yes, fuck, more Jason, please.” And Jason gladly supplies. Both of his hands wrap around Dick’s throat and squeeze, once more muting any sounds from him. Dick arches into him, losing a bit of his eagerness with the lethargy his breathlessness brings. He drools onto the sheets below him.

“Fuck you get so tight like this,” Jason grunts. Again, he lets go before Dick actually passes out and Dick sucks in such a harsh breath, his entire body shakes. He comes hard and chokes out a hoarse moan. Jason kisses the nape of his neck then down between his shoulders. His hips still briefly and he groans as he pulls out, leaving more cum to drip from Dick’s twitching hole.

“Fuck you're hot,” Jason murmurs and he runs a fond hand up Dick’s thigh and over his hip. Dick collapses onto the bed with a grin and Jason moves to lay beside him, gently petting and stroking him.

“I get that a lot,” Dick assures teasingly. “Bad night?”

“Yeah,” Jason says softly. “You alright?” Dick hums in agreement and nods. They lay together for a while, Jason attentively kissing and touching Dick all over while they catch their breath. Tim exhales choppily as he tries to find his own end. He closes his eyes and when he opens them, Jason is whispering something to Dick. Again, Dick hums in agreement and Jason slips out of bed. He fixes his clothes and heads out.

Tim assumes he's leaving, Jason rarely stays around.

It doesn't even occur to him to think otherwise until several minutes later when there's suddenly a hand around his throat. Tim reacts immediately, reaching to break the hold, but Jason is a lot bigger and a lot stronger than him when it comes to brute force and he's yanked out of his chair hard. Before Tim can properly process what's happening, Jason has him shoved against the wall.

“What the fuck are you doin’, you little pervert?” he asks, his voice far too steady for having his forearm pressed harshly against Tim’s throat. He's too caught off guard to even think about getting himself free, honestly. There's no point in trying to play the fool, he's obviously been caught red handed. Tim didn't expect things to go quite like this.

Jason slams him against the wall harshly and Tim blinks his dizziness away.

“I'm _fucking_ talkin’ to you,” he sneers. “You fucking freak, how long have you been doin’ this?” Tim’s tongue tied. A short glance overs assures that his computer is still focused on Dick’s room, Dick quietly snoozing away now, none the wiser. Guilt brews in his stomach again.

“I don't-” Tim begins and Jason bangs him against the wall again.

“Think carefully about what you're gonna say,” he warns.

“I'm sorry?” Tim says wearily. He's not actually sure what the right answer here is.

“Not yet, you aren't,” Jason growls. Tim isn't sure how he feels about getting beat up by Red Hood for peeping, quite obsessively, on Dick. His hard on definitely is persistent, however, which he hopes dearly Jason doesn't notice.

“ _You_ are gonna tell Dick about this, you understand?” Jason says roughly. Tim nods. “And if you don't-” He squeezes Tim’s throat hard. Unfortunately, or actually quite fortunately, it's not sexy in the slightest. “I will.”

That's way worse. Tim isn't exactly enthralled by the idea of having to tell Dick himself but if Jason does it, it's going to be a thousand times worse. Jason would make everything sound way worse than it actually is and it's already pretty bad.

“I will,” Tim assures quickly. “I will. Can you put me down now?” Jason presses down harder, making Tim wince, but ultimately lets him go. He sneers down at him angrily but doesn't make to injure him further- if he hurt Tim now, he knows Dick would be more willing to feel pity for him later. Which is good because Tim is pretty sure otherwise Jason would be beating the absolute tar out of him.

“Fuckin’ perv,” Jason scoffs. He smashes Tim’s computer screen as he leaves.

Tim’s fight or flight panic triggers a little late. He hyperventilates in peace.

I

Dick already looks concerned when Tim approaches him- probably because Tim has been an anxious mess since Jason caught him and, subsequently, dealt him his punishment. He can only think of the absolute worst outcomes to this and honestly, he doubts they're going to be far off.

“Hey Dick, can we talk?” Tim asks awkwardly, trying not to outwardly display anymore nervous ticks than he already is.

“Yeah, of course,” Dick assures without any hesitation. “What's wrong?”

“Somewhere, uh, alone,” Tim clarifies, giving a mute glance to Wally and Roy arguing semantics in a different corner. Jason glares at him from behind them and Tim winces a little. Dick is perplexed but Tim's strange behavior is obviously more pressing. He nods and they head for the room Tim has been working out of. As much as he's sure it's not going to stay quiet for long, especially knowing Jason knows, he'd rather do this in private.

“Are you okay, Tim?” Dick asks, already standing uncomfortably close. “You don't look too hot.”

Dick's going to be absolutely disgusted with him. Tim knows it's no one's fault but his own, he made the conscious decision again and again to invade Dick's privacy first his own sexual gratification. He _knows_ he has better willpower than that but he let himself do it anyways. Dick won't hurt him, Tim knows that for a fact, but he thinks he'd prefer anger to disappointment at this point.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Tim promises, taking a step away from him. “I just- have to tell you something.” He can't even ask Dick not to be mad. It's _well_ within his right.

“Okay?” Dick says slowly, obviously a little weary now. “I'm listening.” Tim steels himself. Delaying the inevitable isn't going to make a difference.

“I’ve been spying on you while you have sex.”

Any concern in Dick's face evaporates in an instant. He doesn't look angry or even upset at first, just vaguely confused and distant like he's trying to process what Tim is telling him. That or he's trying to remember exactly what Tim has seen which would be a lot to remember even for just the last few days. Dick smiles awkwardly.

“What?” he asks softly, utterly bemused. “Like-”

“Peeping,” Tim says, trying not to flinch.

Silence.

Dick doesn't even look betrayed. He just looks a little lost which, honestly, may be a worst outcome than Tim even expected like Dick simply can't even comprehend Tim doing such a thing. Tim doesn't know what else to say.

“Dick, I'm-” he begins but Dick cuts him off hard, obviously doesn't want to hear it.

“Have you been filming me?” he asks and his tone is- steady but unreadable. Tim's mouth is too full of cotton to reply so he just nods. “Show me.” Because his shame wasn't enough already. Why can't Dick just tell him he's not welcome at the manor or on the team anymore and call it a day?

He should have gotten rid of anything he had long before he ever approached Dick about it but he hasn't and delving into the deep recesses of his computer while Dick looks over his shoulder is nothing short of humiliating. The amount of videos of Dick he has seems far larger now than it had before. ‘Just a few’ in retrospect isn't thirty something videos most of which sport impressive timestamps. Tim doesn't look at Dick while Dick scrolls through the videos.

No amount of imagining the worst possible outcome prepared him for this.

Dick plays one of the videos and Tim’s face couldn't be more red. He couldn't be more glad there's no sound.

“Why did you do this?” Dick asks. How is he supposed to answer that? “Tim-”

“I don't- I don't know,” Tim rambles out just to say _anything_. He definitely knows.

“This is all so-” Dick pauses, gesturing to the screen minutely, and Tim grimaces. The video of Dick vocally moaning as he rides Conner senseless continues. “Hot?”

What.

“God, Tim,” Dick says and now that Tim actually listens, he sounds breathless. Tim’s heart races for a different reason. “I didn't even have a clue. Do you touch yourself to me?”

“Is this a joke?” Tim asks, baffled above all else. If playing a mean joke on him is extent of his punishment, he can live with that. Instead, Dick cups his chin and kisses him eagerly on the mouth. It catches Tim off guard but he can feel the craving behind it. He's watched enough to know how turned on Dick is. _Holy shit._

“Sorry, was that okay?” Dick asks as he pulls back when Tim is too stunned to properly reciprocate. “Do you just like watching? You know I see you like a brother, I hope that doesn't weird you out. Jason and I-” he stops. His voice drops a little and so do his eyes, staring at Tim's mouth. “You've watched Jason and I.”

He has.

Tim reaches to kiss him feverishly and Dick responds wholeheartedly. Not even for a moment did Tim ever fantasize about the situation going this way. He threads his fingers in Dick's hair and when Dick groans into him, he pushes his tongue between his lips. It's an awkward turn and twist to get turned towards Dick properly, the desk edge dug into Tim's back, but it offers some much needed support. While Dick isn't particularly tall, he's still taller than Tim and Tim wraps his arms around his neck for some leverage.

Feeling Dick’s arms around his waist, drawing him in close and hot, immediately makes Tim aware of how hard he is. By the throaty groan Dick makes, he's just as aware. He slots their thighs together and his own hard cock presses hard against Tim's leg. Tim doesn't want to stop even to breath but Dick breaks their kiss and presses their foreheads together.

“What do you want?” Dick asks. Tim never imagined getting this far. He has no idea. He hurriedly tries to think of a running theme in Dick's encounters, what _he_ likes best, but there's really not one. Roy likes bending and twisting him around. Wally likes it fast and semi-public and making Dick come first. Conner likes marathon sex. Kori likes treating Dick like he's a doll she can pose and play with. Jason seems to like being rough only to turn around and be sweet.

And Dick adores all of it.

“You don't have to think so much,” Dick assures, none too discreetly rubbing his thigh between Tim’s legs which, yeah, isn't helping him think. “Just tell me what you want. Want to watch me get myself off to you?”

“I want what you want?” Tim offers lamely. It sounds even more awkward outloud but he isn't sure how else to phrase it. Again, Dick looks vaguely lost and bemused, a look Tim now realises is him thinking which should have been more obvious before. Then, with little warning, his eyes seem to sparkle.

“What I want?” he repeats. As much as Tim would love to be the only one that bothered to ask Dick what he wants, he knows this isn't true. Any of Dick's consistent partners treat being with him like it’s the highest privilege. Tim has never seen someone command so much respect so completely like Dick does- not even Bruce.

“Y-yeah,” Tim says softly and he grins as Dick smiles at him. Dick kisses him again, practically smothering Tim with his need and heat. When he breaks off again, Tim is breathless.

“I want you to bend me over this desk and fuck me while I watch the videos you kept,” Dick murmurs against his mouth. “How’s that sound?” He just adores attention.

“ _Great_ ,” Tim rasps back. Far better than anything he was thinking mostly because he really can't think at all with Dick rubbing against him like this. Dick reaches for his pants hastily, unbuckling Tim's belt and then the button and zipper underneath. He pushes his hands down Tim's stomach and into his boxers, stroking his hard cock with both hands. Dick's hands feel even better than they look. Tim lets out a guttural groan.

“Oh wow, what a nice cock,” Dick says and Tim flusters nervously at the compliment. Every movement is punctuated with fleeting but intense kisses that he just wants to chase down every time Dick moves away. “Did you watch Roy and Wally and I earlier?” Dick asks in a quiet, husky voice. Tim shakes his head. Not only was he too nervous but Jason is around and he's not getting caught a second time.

“Next time,” Dick whispers. “You can watch in person.” Tim could nearly come then and there. That's definitely something he wants to explore more of. He loses his grip on Dick's neck as Dick suddenly gets to his knees. He adjusts to grip the desk with one hand and rest the other on the nape of Dick's neck. It's hard to stay focused when Dick kisses down the side of his cock until he reaches the base, nestling his lips there and breathing deep of Tim’s scent.

“You can grab my hair and fuck my face,” Dick assures, using one hand to push some of his hair out of his face and the other to hold Tim's dick steady while he laps the precum off the tip. ‘Niceness’ aside, Tim is well aware he's not as disproportionately large as some of the other people Dick sleeps with. He's seen Dick take some real beatings to be concerned about hurting him. As if to prove his point, Dick takes him down to the root without any difficulty.

Tim chokes out a moan as he feels Dick’s throat convulse around him. He moves his hands to thread them in Dick's hair and Dick hums in return, a sensation that makes Tim weak in the knees. Using all that self control he hasn't been using, Tim holds Dick still until he's sure he's not going to immediately come. Dick holds into his thighs tightly. Once he's collected himself enough, he thrusts shallowly down Dick's throat.

Dick looks up at him as Tim fucks his throat slow and steady, trying to keep himself under control. He doesn't want this to be over so soon and unlike Dick, Tim’s recuperation period isn't so short. He doesn't want to lose Dick's attention, either.

Slowly, he pulls Dick off, shuddering as he watches spit and precum string to his lips. Dick seems to understand his issue, fortunately, because he gets back to his feet and kisses Tim again thoroughly. Tim hadn't even noticed Dick unbuttoning his own jeans, his hard cock stood at eager attention, and he shimmies out of them as they kiss. Only when he's properly bare does he grab Tim and change their positions.

Watching Dick bend himself over the desk, wantonly exposing himself for Tim, is painfully arousing. Tim isn't sure he's had a single coherent thought during any of this so far, he's so aroused and excited. Dick shimmies his ass in a beckoning way as he looks through the videos again. For all the times he's wanted nothing more than to touch and now he can and it takes Tim a second just to recover from _that_ thought. He runs his hands up Dick’s thighs and squeezes his shapely ass.

“Which one of these is your favorite?” Dick asks. Tim can't help how he flushes nervously.

“This one,” he admits, reaching over to gesture to it; a lengthy video of him with Conner and Kori. Dick laughs a little.

“I remember that,” he muses as he plays it. “I was so sore after that. Letting two stamina heavy aliens tag team me at once was probably not one of my better ideas. God, it was so worth it, though.” Tim bites his lip as he tentatively presses a thumb between Dick’s cheeks and watches cum run down the inside of his thigh.

When he mentioned Roy and Wally, Tim thought he meant they had been together that morning, not moments before they had returned to the dining room.

“Wow, this is a really good angle? You can see- _oh fuck_ , Tim,” Dick cuts off into a gravely groan as Tim follows the trail of cum with his tongue up his thigh and laps at his twitching hole. “ _Fuck_. You can see Kori’s dick in my throat.” He drops his head down against the desk as Tim licks him open, tasting his previous partners on him.

“God, they stretched me for hours so I could take both of them at once,” Dick groans out. His cock leaks helplessly against his stomach and Tim moves briefly to twist his tongue around Dick's piercing before plunging his tongue back in. “And you were watching the whole time, weren't you?”

“Yes,” Tim rasps out against his skin. Dick moans weakly.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck me, please,” he urges. “Come on, Tim, fuck me.” When he asks like that, it's hard to refuse. Tim quickly reaches for his lube and Dick shimmies impatiently as he slicks his cock. He aligns himself with Dick's already well prepped hole and Dick grips the edge of the desk hard in anticipation.

“Oh yes, yes, yes,” Dick groans as Tim presses in slowly. “Fuck _yes_. God, I'm still sensitive from Wally fucking me raw.” Tim rasps out a hot noise. He gives an explorative rock forward, feeling Dick clench around him and making them both moan. Dick arches his back as Tim coasts his hands down his shapely sides.

“Tell me more,” Tim murmurs. Dick shudders.

“Roy walked in while Wally was fucking me,” he says between pants. Tim starts a steady rhythm, one that makes Dick whine with quiet desperation. “ _Tim_. F-fuck, okay, fuck. I- told him he could join and he, fuck, bent me backwards to fuck my throat.” The mental image alone is enough to make Tim groan. He moves quicker, properly fucking Dick until he's doing nothing but groaning and chanting out a series of curses and Tim's name.

“Fuck, Tim, just like that, fuck,” he urges, the twitching of his hips increasing substantially as he gets closer to his own end. “Fuck, come inside me, okay? I want it, please, please.” Tim's already so close he really doesn't need to be asked a second time. He pulls back on Dick's hips, burying himself to the root as he comes. Dick rasps out a hot, needy noise as he reaches down to touch himself.

Tim pulls out so he can watch. Dick moans audibly as he gets himself off, splattering cum on the floor beneath him as excess cum drips from his used hole.

“Can I- take a picture?” Tim asks. Dick groans against the desk.

“Tim, you can take a video,” he assures. Tim hurriedly searches for his phone.

“Jesus fucking christ _Dick_ ,” Jason says in exasperation from the doorway. Tim freezes, holding his phone awkwardly.

“Officer ‘don't have sex on the roof’ Killjoy is here,” Dick murmurs mildly. “What now?”

“You are literally the dumbest person on the planet,” Jason says. Dick makes a face.

“That's not very nice.”

Tim thinks things turned out fine, at least.


End file.
